Je me souviens
by pounette9620
Summary: OS nostalgique inspiré de Lysandre, mais qui peut être lu sans le connaître, son nom n'étant pas cité...


Je me souviens...

Je me souviens. De notre rencontre. De ce jour. De notre histoire. De ce poème aussi.

Aujourd'hui encore je viens te voir, aujourd'hui encore je viens te parler, raconter à nouveau notre histoire, et aujourd'hui encore mes paroles disparaîtront dans le vent aussi vite qu'elles ont fait vibrer l'air.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre.

Te rappelles-tu de cette journée d'été, de ce coucher de soleil sous lequel nous nous sommes pour la première fois parlés ? Ce jour où tu écrivais un poème dans ton carnet, ce jour où j'étais postée à quelques mètres de toi sans que tu n'en aies conscience. Ce même jour où je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de toi, t'observant réfléchir, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Ce jour finalement où en relevant la tête tu m'as aperçue. Te souviens-tu que ce jour là tu t'es levé, t'es approché de moi et m'as demandé si j'acceptais d'aller marcher un peu avec toi ? As-tu compris qu'à ce moment là je n'ai pu te répondre car mes cordes vocales s'étaient nouées à l'entente de ta voix ? Savais-tu que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me parlais aussi gentiment lorsque tu as émis un léger rire en me voyant gênée d'avoir été ainsi découverte en train de t'admirer ? Car oui, je t'admirais, pour tout ce que tu représentais, pour la personne que tu étais, si calme, si respectueuse, si majestueuse que nous nous croyions tous inférieurs à toi, l'avais-tu deviné ? Avais-tu conscience du respect que tout le monde avait pour toi, du fait que personne ne t'ait jamais fait le moindre reproche ni la moindre remarque tellement tu paraissais loin de ces fantaisies ? Tu semblais si éloigné de nous, comme si tu venais d'un monde différent tu marchais à nos cotés et pourtant tu paraissais être à des kilomètres devant...

Je n'ai jamais su te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je n'ai jamais pu exprimer convenablement les sentiments qui naissaient en moi lorsque je te voyais ou pensais à toi, j'avais sans doute l'impression que cela n'avait aucune valeur pour la personne aussi resplendissante que tu étais à mes yeux. Et pourtant... Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec moi, je ne comprenais alors pas la raison qui te poussait à faire cela, tout comme je ne concevais pourquoi ces heures en ta compagnie m'apaisaient. Je me disais que ta tranquillité en était la cause mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il y en avait une toute autre que celle là que je ne pouvais déchiffrer, peut-être en avais-tu connaissance... Tu as toujours su me comprendre, tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu savais mieux que quiconque et parfois même mieux que moi-même les pensées qui m'habitaient, je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandée, et je me le demande encore, comment tu réussissais à faire cela.

Le temps passait et nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, nous en étions même devenus de véritables amis, j'ai appris à te connaître, à mieux te comprendre, je savais quand quelque chose te tracassait et aussi comment faire s'envoler tes doutes, je pouvais dire à tout moment ou presque où il me serait possible de te trouver, cela était plutôt utile avec quelqu'un comme toi, qui était lunatique au possible. Le soir, après la fin des cours, nous nous attendions devant le grillage puis allions nous balader, partager des moments heureux en toute simplicité. Il ne nous fallait pas grand chose, le simple fait d'être ensemble nous procurait, à tous les deux j'en suis sûre, le plus grand des biens. Nous discutions de notre journée, nous nous disions quelques anecdotes et rigolions autour de bêtes plaisanteries. C'était si simple entre nous, je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais disputé ni même adressé un mot au dessus de l'autre, comme quoi, les grandes histoires n'ont pas besoin d'aventures extraordinaires et rocambolesques pour exister.

J'étais heureuse en ce temps là, tu avais su faire renaître en moi la joie de vivre que je ne parvenais plus à trouver dans ce monde. Je crois que même avant de la perdre je n'étais pas aussi joyeuse que lorsque j'étais à tes cotés. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner autant que ce que j'ai reçu mais il semblerait qu'on ne me l'ait pas permis mais, même si c'était le cas, je pense que je n'aurais jamais réussi à le faire tant tu m'as apporté. Il m'arrive parfois de me demander ce que je serais devenue si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute en train d'errer sans but comme je le faisais avant de te rencontrer. Tu étais la lumière qui me guidait dans chacun de mes actes, à chacun de mes pas.

Grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré de merveilleuses personnes, qui ont désormais une place importante dans mon cœur et qui, je l'espère, m'ont réservé une place dans le leur, tout comme tu l'avais fait, bien que ce fut différent dans notre cas. Tu occupais une grande partie de mon être : mes yeux se dirigeaient vers toi, mes pensées ne se référaient qu'à ta personne, mes pas me rapprochaient de ta lumière, j'étais entièrement sous ton contrôle et pourtant tu as su rester humble, tu étais fidèle à toi-même pourrait-on dire. Il aurait été impossible de t'imaginer utiliser les sentiments que l'on te portait pour seulement avoir le plaisir de te sentir supérieur, cela ne correspondait pas à celui que tu étais. Quelqu'un d'honnête, sans a priori, quelqu'un qui passait son temps à toujours trouver des raisons au comportement de chacun, quelqu'un qui voulait aider tous ceux qui l'entourent sans se soucier de qui ils étaient. Jamais je n'aurais crû rencontrer une aussi belle personne que toi, une personne si éblouissante que j'aurais dû détourner le regard et pourtant j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire et me suis brûlé les yeux, tout comme mon cœur s'est embrasé et mon âme enflammée.

Je me souviens de ce jour.

Te rappelles-tu de cette journée, ce jour qui aurait pu être simple, qui n'aurait pas dû bouleverser nos vies et qui pourtant a tout changé ? Ce fut une balade ordinaire, au début tout du moins. Nous discutions normalement, nous riions comme à notre habitude, racontions nos mésaventures de la semaine passée. Rien de spécial, tout était ordinaire. Le soleil éclairait le ciel, sans quoi nous n'aurions pas été marcher, il y avait une légère brise qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère sans toutefois la refroidir, la journée était agréable. Et nous étions là, seuls dans cet univers qui présageait de bons moments, personne n'aurait pu deviner à quel point cela serait vrai, pas même nous. Comment aurait-il été possible de savoir que cette promenade changerait nos vies en quelques secondes à peine ? Je savais depuis longtemps déjà que j'étais maladroite mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela ferait un jour mon plus grand bonheur. Comment imaginer qu'un pas de travers, un simple trébuchement puisse à ce point changer le cours de notre vie ? Comment penser que cette seule gaucherie nous rendrait plus proche que nous ne l'avions jamais été, qu'elle unirait nos existences pour n'en former qu'une seule ? Qu'aurions nous fait si nous avions su ce qui nous attendait ? Sans doute rien, comment aurions-nous pu de toute façon, nous n'en aurions eu ni le pouvoir ni l'envie.

Je me suis posé tant questions à propos de tout cela , était-ce un hasard ou existerait-il une entité supérieure qui aiderait les cœurs à s'unir ? Cette question est un mystère que nous ne résoudrons jamais, non seulement par absence de capacités à le faire mais aussi parce qu'il permet le rêve et l'espoir, quelle beauté y aurait-il à l'amour si tout était déjà écrit ? Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé que mon cœur essayait de me parler lorsque j'étais avec toi, qui sait quand j'aurais compris...Peut-être aurait-il été trop tard, je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait. Toi, tu étais sûr de tes sentiments, tu savais tout, tu ne t'étais jamais menti à toi-même, tu n'avais jamais nié ou ignoré ce qui t'animait. Cependant tu ne disais rien, ne montrais rien, jusqu'à ce moment tout du moins, sans doute était-ce ta limite, tu devais souffrir de cette situation, comment avais-tu même réussi à tenir bon jusque là, je me le demande... Et moi qui ne voyais rien, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux... En y repensant, j'aurais pu gâcher une partie de ma vie si tu ne me l'avais pas fait remarquer, si ce jour là un malheureux accident ne t'avait pas poussé à ta limite. Peut être la Terre dut sentir ta douleur de ne rien pouvoir faire et décida de t'aider - peu importe - cette pierre était bien placée sans doute la Nature savait que tu me rattraperais, qu'il en ressortirait quelque chose de merveilleux dont nous n'avions connaissance, dont je n'avais connaissance, peut être n'était-ce pas ton cas. Après tout tes pensées t'étaient claires, tu comprenais ce que tu ressentais, contrairement à moi qui ne pouvais déchiffrer les signes pourtant flagrants de mon amour pour toi. Tu savais, moi non tu comprenais, je ne le pouvais et pourtant tu l'as caché, tu as gardé en toi tout ce qui pouvait à ton avis me blesser, ou ne serait-ce que me perturber. Peut-être ne l'aurais-tu pas du, comment savoir ce qu'il se serait déroulé si les événements ne s'étaient pas produits dans cette même continuité, s'ils avaient pris place dans un autre contexte ou à un autre moment.

Je me souviens de notre histoire.

Elle était d'une simplicité telle que nous aurions pu être désignés comme ennuyeux mais cela nous était égal, nous n'avions pas besoin de choses extraordinaires pour être heureux, le simple fait de pouvoir nous voir était notre plus grand bonheur. Quant à ce que l'on faisait, et bien pas grand chose quand on y repense, nous marchions, parlions, souriions, rien de bien compliqué. Il nous était inutile de vivre des aventures trépidantes, nous préférions de loin profiter de ce que la vie nous offrait. Pourquoi y aurait-il besoin de vivre des malheurs pour avoir une vie digne d'intérêt ? Je trouve que cette relation en toute simplicité signifiait bien plus que cela, après tout, si nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes, si nous ne nous sommes jamais embrouillés, c'est bien parce que nous nous étions trouvés, nous étions tous les deux faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'est cela qui est le plus beau, le plus représentatif de ce que nous étions. A bien y repenser, avant de te rencontrer je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible pour quiconque. Une fois encore tu as su bouleverser toutes mes croyances, tout ce que je pensais possible, j'étais d'une telle ignorance, d'une telle naïveté, et pourtant tu m'as profondément transformé rien qu'en me parlant, sans jamais rien m'imposer. Tes paroles sonnaient telles des vérités absolues et personne, encore moins moi, ne pouvait s'y soustraire, tout le monde te respectait, comment aurais-tu pu être critiqué, toi qui n'as jamais rabaissé quelqu'un et qui cherchait toujours à aider ton entourage, comment quelqu'un comme toi aurait pu être rabaissé ? Comment faisais-tu pour toujours penser aux autres avant toi-même, comment pouvais-tu être touché par le malheur des autres et pourtant trouver une solution à chacun de leurs problèmes, ou à défaut les mots à leur dire pour les aider ? Je n'aurais pas pu être comme toi, non seulement parce que je n'y aurais pas résisté mais également car tu était le seul à le pouvoir, personne n'aurait pu se vanter d'être aussi compréhensif. Et tu m'as donné la chance d'être proche de toi, de faire partie des personnes importantes qui t'entouraient, tu me respectait tellement qu'en ta simple présence je me sentais plus vivante, je me sentais comme une personne qui avait autant de valeur que toutes les autres, sinon plus. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est aussi simple que ça, avant toi je ne faisais qu'errer sur des sentiers sombres et étouffants.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé pour toi si tu n'avais pas fait ce choix de me donner de l'importance, si tu avais seulement ignoré ma présence. Peut-être ta vie aurait-elle été meilleure, peut être n'aurais-tu pas terminé ainsi. Je repense à tous ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble, si rien ne s'était déroulé de la même façon, si quelque chose avait été changé, la fin aurait-elle été la même ? Aurions-nous eu une autre histoire, un autre présent, un futur ? Je donnerais n'importe quelle chose existant sur cette terre pour que ce fut le cas. Je suis sure que si tu étais là tu me dirais que ce qui s'est passé devait se produire, que c'était ainsi et que nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Je me demande ce que tu serais devenu si nous avions échangé les rôles, peut être aurais tu réussi à trouver un nouveau sens à ta vie,nul ne peut le savoir. Si tu m'entendais tu me dirais certainement d'arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses, tu me dirais qu'il faut que je me relève, que je marche, que j'avance sans retourner la tête, mais cela m'est tout simplement impossible, mon chemin a disparu au moment où ta lumière s'est éteinte, tout comme ma lumière s'est éteinte lorsque ton chemin a disparu.

Je me souviens de ce poème aussi.

Ce poème que tu étais en train d'écrire lorsque tout a commencé, ce fameux soir de notre rencontre, alors que le soleil couchant se reflétait dans tes yeux et faisait de ce que je voyais une peinture digne d'être sortie d'un rêve. Je n'oublierai jamais cette vue. Si notre relation avait été dépeinte comme tu l'as été, à quoi aurait ressemblé le tableau de notre vie ? Aurait-il été coloré par le bonheur qui nous représentait, ou bien plus pale pour exprimer toute cette douceur qu'il y avait entre nous ?

Ce poème semblait important pour toi, la façon dont tu y réfléchissais montrait que tu avais l'air de lui vouer toute ton âme, tous tes sentiments, tu paraissais mettre ton cœur en jeu sur ce poème. Je n'ai jamais osé te demander de me le laisser voir, j'avais peur que tu refuses je pense, je ne me sentais pas assez importante pour avoir le droit de pénétrer dans ce monde secret qui était tien. Une fois encore tu m'as permis de me rapprocher un peu plus de toi, de te connaître mieux, de réaliser à quel point tu tenais à moi. C'était quelques semaines après que tu l'aies écrit, alors que tu avais remarqué que je scrutais ton carnet lorsque tu écrivais, sans toutefois chercher à faire intrusion. Et à ce moment là, comme s'il ne voulait pas blesser ma fierté, il demanda simplement si j'accepterais de regarder ce qu'il écrivait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette proposition qui était plus une réponse détournée à mes questions secrètes. Je crois que c'est lorsque j'ai lu ce fameux poème, celui du soir où tout a commencé, que j'ai réellement compris que tu me connaissais bien plus encore que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, tu me connaissais depuis longtemps, ou du moins tu savais que j'existais sans savoir qui j'étais réellement. Ce poème, qui me rendait si fière, si heureuse, qui faisait de moi quelqu'un de tellement exceptionnel que je ne pouvais croire qu'il m'était réellement destiné. Chaque fois que je le relis, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer à cause de cette chance dont je n'ai pu profiter que trop peu, j'aurai tellement aimé que cela dure plus longtemps, pour pouvoir te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné. Ce poème restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, alors à quoi bon le conserver ? Et alors qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes, je le lus une dernière fois, ce recueil de sentiments, cette poésie simple et tellement profonde qui fut le fondement de notre histoire.

 _Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant  
D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime  
Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même  
Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend._

Car elle me comprend, et mon coeur, transparent  
Pour elle seule, hélas ! cesse d'être un problème  
Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême,  
Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant.

Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ? - Je l'ignore.  
Son nom ? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore  
Comme ceux des aimés que la Vie exila.

Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,  
Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a  
L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues.


End file.
